Fabricated Truth
by kanasvetlana
Summary: My name is Mary. I'm so happy that I live with my mom, dad, and my sister. She's Ib. We share room together and when we're about to move from our old house, she finally found an ugly truth about us. About myself. UPDATED! Don't be fooled by rating!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kouri owns Ib forever.

Summary

_My name is Ib. I am fifteen years old. I live with my mom, dad, and my sister. She's Mary. We share room together and when we're about to move from our old house, I found an ugly truth about us. About herself._

Author's Note

_Thanks for reading my first fic in this fandom! The story happens after the ending Together, Forever. Please forgive me for my grammar, it's been a long time since I used English to write fanfictions... watch out for spoilers and OOC-ness! Nice to meet you!_

Happy Reading!

–Ib's Point of View–

"Where have you been for so long?" Mom asked me when she opened the door for me, "Mary had finished packing her clothes. We are going to leave this house tomorrow, aren't we?"

I apologized to her and told her that I couldn't go home because of the heavy rain. I came into my room only to found half of the room empty. Mary had packed all her things in her boxes downstairs.

My name's Ib and I was fifteen years old when this thing happening. My parents decided to leave this house and move to a better place in the city. They thought that the old house was quite far from my school –and Mary's school.

Mary was my sister. We shared room together and went to a same school. However, sometimes I doubted the fact about having her as a sister, because I've never seen her birth certificate.

And there it was. Mary had put everything she owned into boxes, but one old wooden chest. The chest was located under her desk. Why didn't she put it into the box?

My fingers touched the small chest. Well, it wasn't so small –probably 30 centimeters wide, 60 centimeters long and 50 centimeters high. It was still in a good condition. I was so curious about things inside it, so I decided to open the chest.

Mary didn't lock it, so I guessed checking things inside would be fine.

There were many children's drawings and colorful doodles. I took them out of the chest so I could admire them. Oh, there were crayons, water colors, and paint brushes on a big palette under the papers.

"Did Mary draw all of this?"

If she did, then she had drawn too many scary things in the first picture I saw. Headless statues, creepy young ladies in frames, blue dolls, rabbits... hey, she wrote something here.

_I want friends, I want to go outside._

The next picture was a girl with long brown hair, white shirt, red skirt –wait, that's me. She drew me holding a red flower (probably a rose). There's also her hand writing below the drawing.

_I hope Ib wants to be my friend._

Strange. Ib, friend? Geez, she forgot about who her sister was.

_The unwanted._

It was a picture of a purple haired man with his blue rose. I didn't know him. What did she mean, 'The Unwanted'? Let's check the others.

_Only two people can leave this fake world._

_Father, set me free._

_I shall welcome them to my toy box._

I continued to the next picture, and the next picture, and the next picture. Was it just me or these drawings were actually connected?

I meant… this was like a story of Mary who was trapped in her fake world because of her father. I couldn't tell what her fake world was like, I didn't get it from these drawings. She had enough of her life there, so she wanted to go out. The unknown man and I –

Did I say, the _unknown_ man?

I searched pictures of the purple haired man and looked at him, "The unknown man..."

Wait. I thought that I once knew him. I stared the picture again, recalling lists of the people that I knew well in my mind. Where did I meet him, and who was him?

My ten minutes had been wasted for finding nothing in my head.

"Maybe the other things here could help me," I said.

I put the drawings on the floor beside the chest. Did you remember what I said about crayons, water colors, and paint brushes on a big palette? I thought this chest was hiding more things under the big palette, so I took it out with the crayons and the others and put them near the drawings.

Suddenly, my hand stopped moving things. For about five seconds, I saw myself running. Yes, it was just a memory, but my mind depicted the scene so clearly. I ran through an endless corridor, I turned right, I glanced off a painting and ran, and ran.

Where did I go, and why did I run?

I searched the chest again and found many things. A palette knife, a scary blue doll, and a yellow rose. I wondered why Mary kept these scary things here.

My hand took out the yellow rose. It was fake. I stared at the fake rose for a moment.

_'Hi Ib, I'm Mary! Wheee! Ib's rose is red!'_

_'How are Ib's parents like?'_

Why Mary? Why did this rose remind me about my sister? I never saw her carrying this rose from any florist.

Mary...

I closed my eyes and her figure became clearer in my mind. We walked together, Mary and I. She seemed happy, holding her rose and my hand. In my head, I could hear our steps as I ran with her and looked back.

I saw a tall man went after us. He chased Mary and I, and finally managed to walk beside me. His feet weren't short so he could easily walk beside two running little girls.

His blue eyes looked more gorgeous with his messy purple hair.

Then my eyes were widely opened, "Who are you?"

So the purple haired man wasn't only an imagination. I kept him inside my head. This yellow rose... was the same rose with the rose which Mary was holding in my mind just now.

I became curious for searching the chest more. Is there something in this chest which could remind me about the mysterious man? The remaining things here were only a disturbing blue doll, a palette knife, a red ball, and three blue petals of rose.

_'Someday, we will be drinking tea and having macarons together. Do you like macarons, Ib?'_

I took all the blue petals in amazement. I've never seen blue colored rose before. And these petals weren't fake, they're plucked from a real rose.

_'I promise I will protect you.'_

_'She is not a human.'_

I heard a man's voice in my head. So gentle, so soft. I realized that I knew him –all memories about him went through my mind.

_'I like red, but blue is also beautiful!'_

About him and Mary, and how I ran through a gallery with him.

_'Don't cry.'_

_'I don't want to tell you a lie... but I don't... want to tell the truth either."_

And the purple haired man fell, he couldn't follow me. Mary wasn't with us. He didn't bring his rose. Why? I remembered that I came closer to him, trying to help. He seemed so weak.

He was dying.

_'If you need me... I'll come running. Go on ahead.'_

The blue petals fell from my hands. I knew him and I knew exactly what happened after I saw him suffering like that. Finally I realized who the purple haired man was.

And Mary wasn't my sister.

"You are," my fingers touched the blue petals, "Garry."

I could feel my tears coming out. Garry. It had been a long time since we met in the gallery.

Silence was th_e _only thing I could hear in this room. It almost killed me as Garry's voice was the only thing that I could hear in my mind.

If only I could do something to get you out of there...

No, that's not it.

If only I could do something to stop Mary doing this to your blue rose...

"We will be eating macarons together... right?"

'_We will be together, forever!'_

Mary did this, didn't she? She wanted to go out of her place. She wanted one of us die, so she made Garry traded his rose. She made me forget everything about Garry, and made up the stories about we were siblings. She was the one to blame!

Again, the blue petals fell to the floor. I stood up and wiped my tears. My sorrow turned into anger. I walked to my desk and took something out of my drawer.

Someone opened the door.

"I'm hooome!" Mary's happy smile changed when she saw her wooden chest opened, "Ib, what have you done to my secret box?! Didn't I tell you –"

She stopped moving as I pointed my sharp cutter at her, "Die, Mary."

Fabricated Truth, finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kouri owns Ib forever.

Summary

_My name is Ib. I am fifteen years old. I live with my mom, dad, and my sister. She's Mary. We share room together and when we're about to move from our old house, __she finally__ found an ugly truth about us. About __my__self._

Author's Note

_Thanks for reading my first fic in this fandom! The story happens after the ending Together, Forever. Please forgive me for my grammar, it's been a long time since I used English to write fanfictions... watch out for spoilers and OOC-ness! Nice to meet you__ (again)__!_

Happy Reading!

–Mary's Point of View–

Where was it?

When mom told me that we were going to leave this house, my mind thought clearly of a painting. If I wasn't mistaken... on the last day of an event at the Guertena Exhibition, Ib won a lucky draw. She was allowed to pick one of three chosen paintings of Guertena which were covered by white cloths.

She chose one big painting and we brought it home. Was it mine? Was it the painting of me? Until this day I didn't know what painting it was because we never saw it. Having found no empty space to put the painting on, mom and dad brought it into the storage room upstairs without even removing the cloth. We didn't remember about it again until now.

'This is the time to see it,' I thought, one day before we left. I didn't have much time to do this before. Then here I was, searching the mysterious painting in a dusty storage full of things.

If the painting was mine, I would bring it to our new house.

The time was 3.25 PM when I finally found the painting. It was, yeah, big, and kinda too big to be my painting. Slowly, my hand removed the white cloth and let it fell to the floor.

"Oh no. No!"

My feet suddenly went weak that I became too powerless to stand. It wasn't mine! My feelings became complicated, I was shocked, angry, yet afraid. Why should I see this painting now, after six years living in peace with my new family?!

I stepped back, stopped, and fell. I didn't believe this! Why did she choose this one... as I knew, she didn't choose this. No, I didn't know that, I wasn't with her when she chose a painting. I was trying to find my own, and I failed...

And that was her choice, the big painting, a painting which was standing in front of me; the Fabricated World.

My eyes started bursting out tears. No, not that cursed place again... and was my painting in the real gallery, or _not_? Was it in the Fabricated World? Why did I forget about it? It wasn't like going home to my home town, I didn't want to go back there! I didn't like being alone forever like before!

I knew they would leave this painting here. It's just too big. If that became true, how about mine inside? Would it be safe? If they destroyed this house and the painting, probably I would die too!

"Calm down, Mary," I said to myself and wiped my tears, "okay. All that I have to do... is only... taking out my painting out of that world. I've gone through that world for a long time, I've had enough!"

I tried to stand up and walked near the painting. My body felt heavier than usual.

"And although... that Garry's still trapped inside," my saliva went down my throat, "it's okay. He had died."

My fingers went closer to the painting in hesitation. I didn't believe I would be back to the sad, fake world again after such a long time. When my right hand touched the painting, there was nothing happened.

"What?!"

My fingers rubbed the painting again and again. Nothing happened. I was still in the same room and I wasn't thrown to the fake world. There was nothing happened to me and the painting.

Ib should be a good help for me.

We jumped off through Fabricated World to come back to this world, but that wasn't our way to go to my old world. What was it... Abyss of The Deep, wasn't it? And those flickering lamps, and T-H-I-E-F... Sheesh, I couldn't forget watching Ib and Garry being chased by the ladies.

"That's it!" A light bulb appeared in my head, "Let's say to her that we will go on an adventure –of course she couldn't remember everything about this. If she somehow could, I'd say we could see Garry again there. And save him –yes!"

Thinking everything would be fine, I smiled to the painting and went to our bedroom happily. I washed my face first in the bathroom. Then, I ran into our bedroom with a wide smile.

"I'm hooome!"

I barged in and lose my smile as I saw my secret box opened. How could I smile –it seemed like Ib had done checking my secret box! She had put out everything inside, almost everything –and why the hell did I keep those blue petals?!

"Ib, what have you done to my secret box?!" I became angry to her, "Didn't I tell you – "

Her hand pointed her sharp cutter at me, "Die, Mary."

Me, die?

I meant –did Ib say that she wanted to kill me?

She forced me to stop moving. The cutter shined to me. I wasn't afraid of knives, but our situation could make her do something worse.

"Wh –why are you doing this, Sis?" I asked her, panicked.

"Sister who?" Her feet stepped the floor twice, and she became closer to me, "I am the only child."

"Ib!" I pretended like I was afraid of her cutter, "Why are you doing this –what did I do wrong?!"

"How dare you," her eyes threw me a deep glare, "to fool my parent and me."

How could she recover her memory?! She must've been doing something when I wasn't here. But what did she found in my box, and how could it help her to recall everything?

"Ib, put it down!"

She came closer and closer to me. Her eyes were full of hatred. I became a little bit scared as her grip on her cutter went stronger.

She wouldn't kill me, would she. Even she didn't have courage to slap me! Although she finally had guts to, I was immortal. I wouldn't die unless she did something to my painting.

Ib walked hesitately with her cutter pointing at me. I took some steps backward until my back touched the wall. I was cornered.

"Ib," I cried, "please stop this! I'm sorry, so so sorry!"

"Sorry?" Her watery eyes stared at me colder,"You've been lying to my parents and I, tricked us for too long..."

"I didn't mean to do that! Ib, please –"

She continued talking even I could see that she tried hard not to cry "...trapped me in your creepy and awful world, ..."

My voice went higher, "Who wanted to stay in that fake world?! Ib, you should listen –"

"...and finally, you," her tears came down, "you killed him."

I held her shoulders as her words made me totally freaked out, "Ib, no! Please listen! Listen to me –"

"Get off me!" She yelled and got rid of my hands harshly, "Why do you think I would listen to all your lies again?!"

"Ib, I beg you –"

Her sharp cutter moved fast and hit my arm. Even Ib herself was truly shocked. I bet this was the first time she hurt someone. Her cutter, her hand, and her shirt became red because of blood spill.

Blood?

Oh, that's from my left arm. Somehow, it seemed... bleeding. I swore to you, it didn't make sense to me! I didn't feel sick yet hurt. I grabbed my bleeding arm with the right one.

"It's just red oil color, I can fix it," I said to her and took off my right hand off of the bleeding one. It had stop bleeding. Even the green fabric that covered my arm wasn't ripped.

Ib looked terrified, "How could you –"

"Ib, could you please listen to me?"

She didn't listen. Now both of her hands gripped the cutter tightly.

"No," I shook my head, "Ib, you don't –"

The girl stabbed the cutter into my abdomen. She pushed it deeper and deeper until I could feel her body so close to me. It wasn't like before, I could feel the cutter inside.

It was cold. So cold... so much colder than the fake world without someone in. So cold, as her hatred tried hard to push away my soul and suck the warmth of my body.

My hands pushed her off me. She backed off and almost fall to the ground. Half of the cutter was still in me. I pulled the cutter out of my abdomen and threw it away.

Red oil color spurted out of my abdomen when I did it. Still cold, I thought, grabbing my injured stomach with my right hand. However, the wounded parts healed themselves quickly. Slowly, it stopped 'bleeding'.

"No way," her knees fell to the ground, "why're you still alive?!"

"Ib," an idea suddenly got into my brain, "whatever the things that you've done to me, I shall not die. I just... can't die, that's all."

I could hear her sobbing although her hair and her hand covered her face. I kneeled in front of her, and again, held her shoulder. I talked again to her, casually, as if we never had a fight before.

"You know," I sighed, "people don't die there."

She flipped her bangs only to have her cold yet tearful eyes glared at me for two seconds.

"Okay –listen," I took my right hand off of her when she almost slapped it, "naturally, people who are in the Fabricated World, which we was once in, won't die. You had seen those beautiful ladies, right? Miss Red, Lady Blue, and Madame Green... they weren't humans, nor gynoids, but they're alive."

"You lie," her voice startled, "Garry died. You plucked all the petals of his blue rose."

"No, he didn't."

She didn't say a thing.

"He was just... he lost consciousness. Collapsed, maybe –or comatosed. I swear, he's still alive."

"It's a lie..."

"Ib," I sighed and offered my hand to her, "do you want to save Garry with me?"

"What?"

My lips formed a smile, "Save Garry. In the Fabricated World."

Ib stared my hand with eyes full of hope. Seemed her ears didn't believe my words, but her heart. She didn't get my hand. She wiped her tears and stood up.

"Ib?"

The girl went to the bathroom and washed her face. I followed her, waiting for her response.

"I want to see him," she said to me, "for the last time."

I hugged her and cheerfully said, "I know you'll believe me, Ib! Don't worry, this time you won't get lost. I come too, with you."

We left our bedroom. When Ib headed up to the front door, I told her that we weren't going to the gallery.

"But the Abyss of the Deep was still in the Guertena's Exhibit."

"No, that's not only the way to get there. Just follow me, Ib."

She asked my permission to drink some water first in the dining room. Why not? It seemed that it would be a great adventure without food and drinks.

After that, she came to me and said that she was ready. I brought her along with me to the storage room upstairs. She looked hesitated, but she did follow me.

Fabricated Truth, to be continued.

HI ALL! :'D So glad finally I finished writing something again after the exam. How are you? : )

I'm so sorry that I'm late to publish this chapter. It's all about assignments and exams and quizzes from my teacher! : ( Now holiday's coming so I hope I could publish the last chapter of this one sooner :'D

Reviews and advices are needed. See you soon and thanks so much for reading, guys :')


End file.
